


Knight of Cups, Reversed

by LadyofShalott



Series: Tarot [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofShalott/pseuds/LadyofShalott
Summary: Adam's a good friend.  Kenny's a mess.





	Knight of Cups, Reversed

**Author's Note:**

> As always, while I adore these men, I do not know them and nothing is implied.

**Knight of Cups, Reversed: Moody, jealous, allowing emotions to control his life too much. A situation which was incredibly appealing, romantic and exciting, which has turned out to be something completely different than expected.**

“So yeah, Kota,” Kenny says softly, eyes locked on his Coke instead of Adam.

“You holdin’ up okay with him being back here?” Adam takes a sip of his beer and watches his friend closely.

“As well as can be expected, I guess. To be perfectly honest, I’m ignoring him and hoping he’ll go away.” Kenny shoots him a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. “He’s moved on.”

“He has to know you’re still… interested. Hell, you send out at least one passive-aggressive tweet a day,” Adam teases.

“You know, to see them around each other, you’d think he and Sabre were fucking.”

“Zack’s straight. I think.”

“Yeah, and Kota’s been hanging all over some Japanese boy who looks like a teenager.”

“Yes. He’s being an ass, and it’s probably to make you jealous, and it sounds like it’s working.”

“I hate men.” Kenny takes a long drink of his Coke and pokes at the ice with his straw. The expression on his face is forlorn.

“No, you don’t.”

“Seth’s using my damn V-Trigger. Well, the Rain Trigger version.” Kenny changes the subject, and Adam lets him without any hassle.

“So he’s been watching you.”

“I guess.” Kenny glances at his phone when he buzzes but otherwise ignores it. It’s a text from Nick, probably letting him know their arrival time.

“And it sounds like you’ve been watching him.”

“Adam, the whole damn world has seen him naked,” Kenny moans. “I used to be the only person seeing him naked.”

“Okay, now you’re being ridiculous,” Adam half scolds. “What happened to him basically amounts to sexual assault, and you’re mad because somebody besides you got to see him that way.”

“I’m angry because that bitch did that to him,” Kenny growls. “It could have ruined his life, or at the very least his career… which is pretty much his life.”

“Here’s an idea. Why don’t you call and talk to him?” Adam stares him down. “You are obviously not over him. I know you said you were. Hell, I’ll even buy that you thought you were… but you’re not, Kenny, and I’m guessing by the way his life’s been going that he’s not over you, either.”

Kenny drops his eyes to the table again. “I don’t have his number.”

“Twitter DMs?” Adam suggests.

Kenny sighs and tries not to glare at him. “Adam… I appreciate that you’re trying to help. I do.” He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, then sighs heavily. He finally meets Adam’s eyes again. “I left the best thing that ever happened to me to come chasing a dream in Japan because I thought that in order to prove myself as a wrestler, I had to work with Kota. I was obsessed with working with him. I couldn’t be happy with anything else.”

“Kenny, you’re always too hard on yourself.”

“I deserve it. I was so damn stupid. I came here chasing after him. I think some part of me wanted to be in love with him.”

“Well, you got what you wanted – or what you thought you wanted, I guess. You’re famous in Japan, you were in love with Kota, you’ve had an amazing career so far.” Adam smiles at the waitress when she comes back and orders another beer for himself and another Coke for Kenny. “Seth got what he wanted, too. He’s one of the top guys in the WWE. Maybe you guys needed to be apart for a while.”

“I still feel stupid for coming here because of my obsession with Kota. I’ve learned more from Tana, Shin, AJ, and Naito and now Okada than I ever did from him.”

“Got you here, though, didn’t he?” Adam cocks an eyebrow at Kenny and smiles. “Things work out the way they’re supposed to in the end.” He takes Kenny’s hand and gives it a squeeze to get his full attention. “And I get that you’re mad at Kota and you’re a little bitter, but you guys had a couple of really good years.”

“Yeah, we did.” Kenny agrees. “Why is it so damn hard to let go, though? And why does this thing with Seth hurt so damn much all over again?”

“Because, my friend, love sucks,” Adam says, smiling fondly at Kenny.


End file.
